


Just Follow Me. I Know the Area.

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Rewrite of the infamous 3x01 date.





	Just Follow Me. I Know the Area.

Felicity had been nervous. Like super nervous. Like more nervous than she had ever been in her life. She had taken one benzo. And then two. And then three. None of them seemed to be working. She would have taken more, but she needed to be conscious enough to drive to the restaurant, make it through dinner, and drive home.

And then he walked through the door looking like _that_.

It truly was unfair. How gorgeous he was. She was...average? She thought she had a pretty face. She knew she had a great ass. But she wasn’t a model or anything. She definitely wasn’t tall enough for that, and her boobs were basically nonexistent. She had to admit it made her insecure at times, especially tonight, but then Oliver just swooped in here looking like _that_. Looking at her like _that_. Like he wanted to slam her into the wall and just have his way with her. It made her belly feel weird. But a good weird. And then he would say something serious, and his look would turn to _that other_ look. The one that she couldn’t look away from, but she knew she should because she couldn’t breathe.

She had seen him with other women. Women he supposedly loved. Laurel, Sara. She was sure there were others too, but she couldn’t remember them right now, probably because he was looking at her like that. What she hadn’t seen was that look. Like his life depended on them. Like he didn’t want to ever look away or spend a minute without them. Whenever she was feeling insecure, she only had to think of the way he looked at her, and she would get over it.

Their date was awkward at first. But they got through it. She knew they would. She wasn’t expecting him to open up the way he did. She wasn’t expecting to hear anything about his time on the island or stories that he hadn’t told her or John or anyone before. He told her about his fear of her getting hurt because of him, his fear of not being able to save her, and his fear of not being able to get to her in time. But he had. Every single time her life was in danger, he always made it to her. She pointed that statistic out, and he looked at her like she held the stars in the sky.

He walked her to her car. They had driven separately because he was arrow-ing prior, and she was tech-ing from her condo. He had picked a little Italian restaurant outside of town. It was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, but the risotto was to die for. As he had promised.

They kissed goodnight. His soft lips finding hers. His rough fingers gripping her hands like he was afraid she would just evaporate. She leaned into him. Her heart was thudding in her chest, which she had a terrible thought that he could hear it with his extra special senses and all that. She had groaned out loud her brain going way too fast and pulled away. But, he understood. Her brain was always going a mile a minute, and even if she wanted to, she couldn’t shut it down. Some guys she previously dated would get so offended that she was thinking of other things as they were kissing...or fucking. But Oliver took it in stride. Chuckling at her sweetly. Squeezing her fingers in reassurance.

“We should get out of here,” he whispered as he pulled her body closer to his. He kissed her lips again, and she hummed in response. Her brain might be full steam ahead, but her mouth wasn’t working. Well, it couldn’t form words. It was working very fine when pressed to Oliver’s mouth.

“I know a place close by,” he whispered his hands traveling to her hips, pulling her even closer. She felt the hardness of his cock pressed against her thigh, and there was no question what he meant. He wanted her. Badly. He wasn’t afraid to hide it. Not anymore. Not that he actually hid it well before.

“My car,” she whimpered against his lips as his hands travelled over her body. She could feel his warmth through the fabric of her dress, feel the urgency of his kisses, feel the wetness build between her legs.

“Just follow me. I know the area.” His voice was husky. His lips were more urgent. She nodded as she stole more kisses. She couldn’t get enough of his soft and persistent lips. Or the feel of his scruff against her soft skin. She wanted to drown in all the delicious feelings her body was experiencing with him. She definitely didn’t want to let him go, but he pulled away and opened her car door. With one more soft kiss to the lips, he jogged back to his bike.

The car ride was torturous. Her skin was on fire from the path of his hands, and she could only imagine what it would feel like without the barrier of her dress. She wanted him to drive faster. He was only going ten over the speed limit, but she’s seen him drive way faster before. Especially on his bike.

As soon as she was parked, he was pulling her out of her car, leading her to the hotel entrance. She didn’t notice anything about it. She could only focus on the warmth of his hand holding hers, pulling her gently. The way he loosely wrapped it around her waist as he checked in. She was wrapped in his smell, musky and soapy. Her fingers were itching to rip his suit jacket from his shoulders. Her skin was buzzing with excitement. He was so calm. Cool and collected. Or at least she thought.

As soon as they were inside the elevator, his lips were on hers like she was his favorite dessert, and he couldn’t get enough. His hands held her hips against his, and her fingers clawed through his hair keeping his lips pressed against hers. She mentally cursed at her choice of skirt. It was too long and too tight to wrap her legs around him. The ding of the elevator had him pulling away from her. Her body chilled at the loss of heat.

She followed him. Well, he pulled her. He expertly put the key card in the door and gently pushed her inside. How he was able to coordinate all of this, she would never know. She was too focused on him. All of him.

He turned to her after the door clicked shut behind him. He still held her hand. His thumb ran over the soft skin of her knuckles. She took a step closer to him, resting her other hand over his heart.

“Felicity,” he breathed as his eyes drifted closed, and he leaned just the slightest bit towards her, “you deserve the world.” He opened his eyes, and she nodded. She knew what he meant. He was giving her an out. She could leave right now before things went too far. Once they did this, there was no going back.

She leaned up and kissed his lips softly.

“Oliver,” she whispered. It was a statement. She knew what she was doing and what she wanted. She kissed him again. Firmer this time. Her hands wandered to the hair at the back of his neck. Her chest pressed against his. There was nothing she wanted more.


End file.
